There and Back Again A Dwarf's tale by Thorin Oakenshield
by Miss AudreyBear
Summary: It's been six years since Baya left Erabor and every day Thorin misses her more. He travels to the Shire to beg Baya's forgivness and ask her to return to Erabor. But things are a lot more complicated then he thought. A dark conspiracy is threatening to uproot everything Thorin has worked to so very hard to reclaim, and destroy the family he's just started to build
1. Chapter 1

Hi my preciousess, I know I said I would take a week off but well I couldn't help myself. So here you go. The first chapter of my new fanfic. This is a sequel to my other fanfic Baya Baggins and The Thirteen dwarves so if you haven't read that one you might want to. So here you are and enjoy,

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

It had been six years since Baya Baggins had woken up in a hospital tent and discovered she couldn't see. She had visited Erabor only once since then, and her visit had taken all by surprise. They hadn't even known she was there until Ori found her in the library, being read to by an attendant.

"Baya?" Ori had asked tentatively.

"Ah Ori, there you are dear. That will be enough thank you sir, come help me to my room."

"You room?" Ori had stammered as Baya gathered her things.

"Floor three room eight, two doors down from yours." Supplied Baya as Ori took her arm.

Thorin in fact, was the last one to know she was there; and this came as a surprise seeing as he was king. He had been sitting at the table, his head in his hands, staring at a contract when the door had been thrown open and in marched Baya, a pig at her heels.

"Baya?" Asked Thorin breathlessly.

"Oh Thorin please, do stop standing there, gaping like an idiot," snapped Baya as she moved carefully through his chambers.

"What is that?" Asked Thorin following the pig with his eyes.

"What is what I am blind Thorin, in case you don't remember."

"What is the pig.. what's it doing here?"

"It's a pig, and it's my guide is it dark in here Thorin? Do remember I can't see." She took a step forward and tripped landing hard on her knees

"Oh dear it's as bad a Dawlin said, his house is a disaster," said Baya to no one in particular. She climbed to her feet and began moving slowly through his house dusting, sweeping, and cleaning, always with the pig at her heels guiding her around the furniture. Making sure she didn't trip. Thorin trailed after her. He finally plucked up enough courage to ask her the question that had been bugging him when she had begun making dinner.

"Baya how did you get here?"

"I walked." Baya had been busy rolling out a pie crust. When she knocked an apple of the counter she never missed a beat. catching it before it hit the ground and setting it with the others.

"Well I assumed you walked here, but how did you find your way here?"

"Same way I did before. I stopped at Rivendell, Beorns, Mirkwood, Dale ext.."

"Well yes, but did you have a guide..."

"Yes."

"Who?

"The pig."

Thorin buried his face in his hands.

"This is sweetheart." She had said gently. "She guides me around. "

Thorin had opened his mouth and closed it again.

"Here let me show you." Baya began to walk, as soon as she did Sweetheart was beside her, herding her in the right direction. To the end of the room and back again, perfectly avoiding the ottoman and chairs.

"Wow." Breathed Thorin.

Baya nodded happily.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again you are quite amazing Baya."

"Oh it's sweetheart who deserves the praise not me. "

"You trained her."

"No, it was Farmer Maggot, he trained her to guide me around. It really was quite amazing." She sniffed the air. "Oh no! The bread is burning!" With that she had rushed off with Sweetheart at her side.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys, how are you. I've gotten a lot of great responses to this fanfic so here is another chapter. I know it's incredibly short, but it just had to be that way. So enjoy!

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

Baya had left a month after she arrived but none of the dwarfs would forget her visit any time soon. Thorin in fact, would never forget when he had walked in on Baya and Bofur having an intimate conversation.

"So do you forgive him?" Bofur had asked, unaware of Thorin's presence.

Baya had sighed and rubbed her temple, a clear sign she had a headache coming on.

"No, I guess not. That sounds terrible... well, but I guess it's true. I think I do but then I remember..." she trailed off and rubbed her neck subconsciously."I realize that I do care for him, I care for him a lot actually, but, I just... I just need more time. Maybe in five years, yes I think I need five years. I think I could forgive him or maybe even love him in five years."

Thorin backed slowly away a cold emptiness filling him, yet at the same time battling with the hope rising inside of him. Five years, that wasn't that long of a time. Five years, and then Baya would love him again, she would come back to Erabor and they could live happily ever till the end of their days.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, this chapter was super fun to write because it had cute little Frodo in it. AWW :) Alright lets just clear this up, I know that Frodo was much older when he got adopted but it's my fanfic, mine , my own _MY PRECIOUS. _So I made him be a little boy, like five or around that age.

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

And So Five Years Passed.

Baya had not visited Erabor for five years, and hadn't had any visitors for three years. In fact she had almost forgotten the conversation she had, had with Bofur many years ago. She had settled down again quite nicely in the Shire, and had no intention of going on any more adventures for awhile.

Today, was a bitterly cold fall day, and Baya judged by the howling of the wind that they might be due for a storm soon. She opened the window and stuck her hand outside. Feeling no drops of rain she closed the window again.

"Frodo!" She called softly and in a moment the soft pattering of feet alerted her that her dear nephew was fast approaching. A tiny hand settled on her knee and in a moment she felt Frodo attempting to climb into her lap. She pulled him up and settled him on her knees cradling him and planting soft kisses onto his tiny head, she buried her face into his thick curls and inhaled deeply. He smelled like a little boy, that sweet smell that came with children. Along with lemon soap, and a sort of sunshiny smell.

"Auntie Baya feel my toys," whispered Frodo pressing two toys into her hands, "Which ones are they?"

"Hmm let me see Frodo lad, I do believe this one is me, and this one is the mighty Thorin Oakenshield."

"That's right," breathed Frodo in an awed voice, " I don't know how you do it."

"Years of practice my boy," Baya chuckled and kissed his head again, "Alright listen Frodo dear, I'm going to go to the market for just an hour. There's a storm coming I do think, and I want to have plenty of food ready when it does. You never know how long storms are going to last." She felt Frodo nod against her shoulder. "I'll send Hamfast to check on you, but I know you won't be any trouble. Now go and fetch Sweetheart for me."

Frodo slipped off her lap and she listened as he padded away. In just a few moments she heard the clicking footsteps of Sweetheart. "Ahh Sweetheart there you are love, let's go to the market. Let me just fetch my hat and coat..." before she had even finished her sentence, her coat and hat were deposited into her lap. She reached out a ran her hand through Frodo's curls confirming that it was him.

"Thank you Frodo lad," she smiled down at him and by clasping her hands around his face discovered that he was too smiling.

"No trouble Auntie Baya, no trouble at all," he replied happily moving away from her she could stand and shrug on her coat. She set her hat on her head and turned, moving towards the door. Sweetheart assumed her position next to Baya and guided her out the door.

"You be good!" Called Baya as she rounded the corner, and Frodo closed the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, so another very short chapter sorry, anyway enjoy.

XXOXX

Only a few moments since Baya had left the sky opened up and it poured. Lighting flashed through the sky lighting up the room and thunder rolled. Frodo instantly became very afraid. He rushed into his bedroom to fetch his blanket and stuffed bear and returned to the living room, making a sort of nest on the couch. A great boom of thunder made the poor boy jump and his thumb found it's way into his mouth. I wish Auntie Baya was here, he thought sadly as he squeezed his bear tighter; thunderstorms are certainly scary. He remembered a story his aunt had told him about great big thunder giants and he shuddered. What if there are Thunder giants here? He thought wildly as a great fat tear dripped down his tiny cheek. What if they're going to get me and crush me?! He whimpered, burying his face into the pillows of the couch. It seemed like a very long time had passed, though it was only a few minutes when he heard a knock at the door.

Good Hamfast is here, maybe he brought Sam. Frodo got off the couch and hurried over to the door. Standing on his tiptoes he seized the doorknob and pulled with all his might. The door swung open and the lightning flashed again, silhouetting the figure that stood in the doorway; the very big figure. Frodo craned his head to look at the person standing in the doorway, then to his horror he saw the figure draw out a heavy ax. Frodo took a step backward and the figure took a step forward, so Frodo did the only thing he could think to do at the moment. He opened his mouth and screamed.

Hi guys, so it's me again. I just had a question for y'all. Would you guys like to see little Sam or do you want me to focus on Baya Thorin and Frodo. Please review with you opinion.

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, here it is another chapter. Still waiting for more review but while I wait here you go. Wnjoy,

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

Thorin Oakenshield glanced at the sky uneasily. It was getting very dark and the wind that whipped his cloak about suggested a storm was approaching. He looked around and tried to remember if this was the right way to go. To his relief he spotted the green doored hobbit hole at the end of this road. He hurried forward but not before it started pouring. Lightning flashed and thunder growled. Almost there, almost there. He chanted to himself as he hurried forward. Finally he was there. Raising his fist he rapped on the door and waited. After a moment the door slowly opened. Lightning flashed again and Thorin took a step forward and to his surprise was greeted by a small, wide eyes hobbit child. The child's eyes widened even more when he saw Thorin's battle ax, then he opened his mouth and screamed very loudly.

"Shhh Shhh Shhh! Hush child it's alright I won't hurt you! I promise!" The Child kept backing up and screaming the whole time. "Does Baya live here? BAYA BAGGINS!"

The child looked surprised and closed his mouth, though he continued to whimper backing up against the wall.

"Does Baya Baggins live here?" Thorin asked again.

"Are you a Thunder giant?" The child whispered.

"No, I am a dwarf and a friend of Baya Baggins." Thorin replied softly using his most soothing voice. The little lad blinked a couple of times.

"Stay there." He said quickly and then he turned and scampered away. Thorin settled onto his haunches, sitting tailor style and to make himself look less intimidating. When the boy returned he had an intricately carved wooden figure clutched in his tiny palm. He looked from the figure to Thorin, and back to the figure.

"Are the the Mighty Thorin Oakenshield?" He asked slowly. Thorin opened his mouth in surprise.

"Mighty? Well I am Thorin but I don't know about Mighty."

"That's what Auntie Baya calls you, she calls you the Mighty Thorin Oakenshield and says you can kill a hundred of orcs with just your hands!" The child reached out and seized one of Thorin's large hands. He drew it close and examined it closely.

"So Baya does live here?" Asked Thorin hopefully looking around.

"Yes, but she's at the market." Replied the boy.

"Oh."

"You can stay here until she gets back."

"And THAT won't be very long because I am back!" Baya announced her presence by yelling her greeting from the doorway. Thorin turned to see Baya, Sweetheart the pig, and a strange teenager entering the Hobbit hole. Baya looked livid and Thorin quailed under her scorching glare.

"Auntie!" Screamed the little boy rushing forward and leaping into Baya's arms. "He has a big ax!"

"I know I know," soothed Baya rubbing the child's back and shooting another glare in Thorin's direction. "Thank you Hamfast for fetching me."

The teen boy nodded and turned, exiting the hobbit hole. Baya took a few steps forward and closed the door behind her. She gave the child another kiss before setting him on the ground.

"Go get in your jammies Frodo, and let the grownups talk." Frodo nodded and scurried off leaving Baya and Thorin alone in the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys, so I know it's been awhile. *smiles sheepishly* sorry. So here's a really long chapter for y'all hope you enjoy.

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

Thorin Oakenshield glanced at the sky uneasily. It was getting very dark and the wind that whipped his cloak about suggested a storm was approaching. He looked around and tried to remember if this was the right way to go. To his relief he spotted the green doored hobbit hole at the end of this road. He hurried forward but not before it started pouring. Lightning flashed and thunder growled. Almost there, almost there. He chanted to himself as he hurried forward. Finally he was there. Raising his fist he rapped on the door and waited. After a moment the door slowly opened. Lightning flashed again and Thorin took a step forward and to his surprise was greeted by a small, wide eyes hobbit child. The child's eyes widened even more when he saw Thorin's battle ax, then he opened his mouth and screamed very loudly.

"Shhh Shhh Shhh! Hush child it's alright I won't hurt you! I promise!" The Child kept backing up and screaming the whole time. "Does Baya live here? BAYA BAGGINS!"

The child looked surprised and closed his mouth, though he continued to whimper backing up against the wall.

"Does Baya Baggins live here?" Thorin asked again.

"Are you a Thunder giant?" The child whispered.

"No, I am a dwarf and a friend of Baya Baggins." Thorin replied softly using his most soothing voice. The little lad blinked a couple of times.

"Stay there." He said quickly and then he turned and scampered away. Thorin settled onto his haunches, sitting tailor style and to make himself look less intimidating. When the boy returned he had an intricately carved wooden figure clutched in his tiny palm. He looked from the figure to Thorin, and back to the figure.

"Are the the Mighty Thorin Oakenshield?" He asked slowly. Thorin opened his mouth in surprise.

"Mighty? Well I am Thorin but I don't know about Mighty."

"That's what Auntie Baya calls you, she calls you the Mighty Thorin Oakenshield and says you can kill a hundred of orcs with just your hands!" The child reached out and seized one of Thorin's large hands. He drew it close and examined it closely.

"So Baya does live here?" Asked Thorin hopefully looking around.

"Yes, but she's at the market." Replied the boy.

"Oh."

"You can stay here until she gets back."

"And THAT won't be very long because I am back!" Baya announced her presence by yelling her greeting from the doorway. Thorin turned to see Baya, Sweetheart the pig, and a strange teenager entering the Hobbit hole. Baya looked livid and Thorin swallowed hard.

"Auntie!" Screamed the little boy rushing forward and leaping into Baya's arms. "He has a big ax!"

"I know I know," soothed Baya rubbing the child's back her brow furrowed. "Thank you Hamfast for fetching me."

The teen boy nodded and turned, exiting the hobbit hole. Baya took a few steps forward and closed the door behind her. She gave the child another kiss before setting him on the ground.

"Go get in your jammies Frodo, and let the grownups talk." Frodo nodded and scurried off leaving Baya and Thorin alone in the hallway.

Baya sighed and rubbed her forehead. She took a step forward and winced as she stepped in a large puddle.

"You're wet," she said softly. Her voice no longer sounded as strong and sure as it had before. She shuffled away occasionally stumbling and Thorin saw that Sweetheart was not present. Baya returned a couple of moments later with a large white towel. She held it out and Thorin came up to her and took the towel from her. He wrapped the towel around himself and watched as Baya moved slowly around the hallway mopping up the puddles with a rag she had brought. Thorin took as step backward failing to see the chair in his way and fell hard on his but. Baya's head jerked up and her brow furrowed.

"Did you trip? Are you okay?" She asked moving over to stand in front of him.

"Yeah, I just couldn't really see where I was going."

"Oh I'm so sorry, how inconsiderate of me. Of course you can't see it must be very dark in here," stammered Baya. He heard her shuffling away, and a few moments later she returned. "I need some help." She held the lamp out to him along with a few matches. Thorin carefully struck the match and the small glow was comforting in the dark house. In a few minutes light filled to room coming from the small gas lamp Thorin held in his large hand. The hobbit hole looked much the same as it had six years ago except it was exceptionally cleaner, and much more organized.

Baya sighed and flopped down into a chair rubbing her forehead with her palm. "Why are you here Thorin?"

Thorin paused for a moment thinking about what to say. I love and I want you to drop everything and come live with me in Erabor. _To marry me, and to love me for ever even though I tried to strangle you, and I banished you, and your blind because of me;_ didn't sound very comforting. Thorin was spared however from answering this particular question by Frodo who had just entered the room. In the new light of the lamp Thorin could see the child quite clearly and he almost gasped. The first thing he noticed about the boy was his striking, vivid blue eyes. Bluer than anything Thorin had ever seen. Big blue eyes framed by long dark lashes set into a soft round face topped with softly curling black hair.

"Auntie?" Asked the child tugging on the sleeves of his too large nightgown.

"Hmm yes?" Replied Baya gesturing for the lad to come to her. She scooped him up with ease and he rested his tiny head on Baya's shoulder.

"Are you going to come tuck me in?"

"Yes right now darling, Thorin I'll be right back." She turned and carried Frodo down the hall humming under her breath. Thorin stood there watching her go, imagining a warm home in Erabor filled with laughing children as Baya and Thorin sat by the fire.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone okay I know I know it's been like forever since I updated *dodges rock hurled at me by angry fan* So sorry. I also am aware that this chapter is incredibly short, sorry. Anyway enjoy,

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

While Baya tucked in her precious nephew Thorin pretended that Frodo was his child, and Baya's. His child instead of the nephew of a woman he had almost killed. The little lad certainly fit the part. Thorin remembered when he had first seen Frodo and how shocked he had been. Shocked at how similar he and the lad looked. _He looks like a combination of me and Baya,_ he mused, _My eyes, and hair color and her hair style and build_. In his dream world Baya had never left, she had never become blind, she had stayed in Erabor and they had had a whole lot of sadly wasn't the reality Thorin was brought back to when Baya entered.

"Sorry 'bout that." She sighed rubbing her forehead again; there was an awkward pause. "He's my nephew if you haven't figured that out. His parents were drowned when he was two. Poor thing."

Thorin nodded sadly.

"I um... I'm going to bed. Not to be rude but I'm just exhausted. The guest bedroom is next to mine, and um... If you're hungry you know where the panty is..." She waved her hand (not even in Thorin's general direction) before turning around and moving away down to hall.

Thorin sighed, then stood up and stretched. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before following. The guest bedroom was warm and dark. Thorin was suddenly so tired that he simply stripped off his boots and coat and climbed into bed. He fell asleep quickly and had no dreams that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys, I know it's been like a million years since I posted another chapter but well here it is, and for your patience heres a virtual cookie :3

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

Thorin awoke to the sound of pattering feet outside in the hallway. Pale light streamed through the deep set round window. There was a soft knock on his door.

"Come in," slurred Thorin his voice heavy with sleep. The door opened and in rushed Frodo, Baya's nephew.

"It snowed!" squealed Frodo bouncing up and down. His curls were mussed from sleep and his nightshirt was wrinkled.

Looking out the window Thorin could see that what the child said was true. Light fluffy snow covered the ground and even more came down from the sky.

"It did," replied Thorin and he was surprised to find that the child had climbed up beside him in the bed. Frodo reminded him of his own dear nephews when they had been young. He felt tender feeling for the little boy already so he scooched over to make more room. Frodo settled in beside him and scratched his neck.

"Auntie Baya's sleeping. I was thinking that maybe you could play with me?"

"What kind of play?" Asked Thorin.

"Snow play!"

Thorin sighed as the child settled up against him. The bed was so very warm and comfortable, besides Thorin had no interest in venturing out into the cold just yet. He was saved from answering by a loud rumble that came from Frodo. Frodo looked incredibly surprised.

"My tummy made that sound!" He whispered, "I think it's angry."

"Or maybe just hungry." Thorin eased out of the bed and scooped Frodo up with one arm. "Good Valar boy has Baya been starving you? You weigh about as much as a twig." He adjusted Frodo so that he was lying bridal style in his arms.

Frodo giggled happily.

"I'm just a wittle hobbit I just don't weigh so much I suppose." Thorin had entered the kitchen by this point and he put Frodo on table. Frodo swung his legs as he watched Thorin prepare breakfast. With what he found in Baya's pantry Thorin began to whip up a batch of pancakes. Thorin did not at all look like the kind of person to be laughing with a five year old, while making a batch of pancakes in a hobbit hole in the middle of the Shire. However, inside that gruff old warrior was a truly loving heart. Already he felt affection for Baya's adorable nephew.

"What's this?" Thorin jumped causing a pancake to slide off his spatula and onto the floor where Sweetheart commenced to gobble it up. Baya stood in the doorway her curls neatly brushed wearing a brown skirt with a white blouse. She had a small smile on her face.

"Thorin is making me breakfast 'cause my tummy is angry!" Squealed Frodo.

"That's nice of you Thorin. After this you can take Frodo outside to play like he wanted."

"Oh alright... wait how do you know he wanted to go outside?" Baya flashed him a mischievous smile that was so like her old smile it took Thorin's breath away.

"Well where do you think he got the idea to badger you to play instead of me?"

"You..." stammered Thorin. Baya laughed, then turned; she moved quickly through the kitchen pulling out plates, and silverware. In a few minutes the three of them were seated at the table enjoying the well made pancakes. Frodo, Thorin noticed, was sitting upon a stack of cushions to make him level with the table.

"I'm done," he said as he shoved the last bite of pancake into his mouth.

"Your winter attire is in the closet love, why don't you be a dear and fetch it for me." Replied Baya putting another forkful into her mouth. Frodo slid off his chair and padded away down the hall.

"Thank you again for making breakfast," Baya addressed Thorin, turning to where she knew he was sitting.

"It's nothing," grunted Thorin remembering occasional pancake breakfasts with his own nephews when they had been small.

As if reading his mind Baya put her fork down and asked, "how are Fili and Kili."

Thorin chewed slowly for a moment before responding.

"They're good. Fili has a new little baby, a daughter, he's very proud. Kili's expecting his first."

"Oh really?" Asked Baya breathlessly, "He and Tauriel must be so proud."

"I don't think anybody knows what to make of them," grumbled Thorin, "it isn't quite natural."

"I think it's adorable, a dwarf wedding an elf. It'll be very good for the alliance too." Replied Baya slowly.

Thorin nodded.

"Auntie Baya I need some help," squeaked Frodo from Thorin's elbow; Thorin jumped.

If Baya was quite, her nephew was soundless.

"I didn't see you there," laughed Thorin.

"I'm sure Thorin could help you," replied Baya sounding a bit nervous, "remember what happened last time."

"I almost got frostbite 'cause you puts my boots on wrong."

"Put, darling boy not puts, but I did indeed," chuckled Baya.

Frodo's 'winter attire' consisted of a thick woolen coat, thick woolen pants, a large hat, knitted scarf, and small blue mittens that hung from a string around Frodo's neck. Thorin found it quite easy to get the lad ready. He laughed as Frodo toddled around the house waiting patiently for Thorin to get himself ready.

"Need help?" Thorin asked as Baya who had begun to gather up the dirty dishes.

"Oh no I'll get it, you hurry along."

Thorin sighed and returned to his bedroom where he shrugged on his large coat and pulled on his thick leather boots.

"Ready to go?" He asked Frodo.

Frodo nodded and put his tiny's hand in Thorin's. Thorin looked down uneasily not quite sure how to react.

"We aren't you wearing any mittens?" Asked Frodo as they walked down the hall and towards the round green door.

"Dwarves don't need gloves."

"Oh," Frodo got a thoughtful look in his large blue eyes as he contemplated this. Thorin reached out with his free hand and turned the golden door knob right in the middle of the door. A world of white greeted his eyes making them smart and water.

"Sam!" squealed Frodo tearing his hand from Thorin's and plowing forward through snow up to his waist. Now that Thorin's eyes had adjusted to the bright light he could see a small hobbit child standing at the gate gazing at him suspiciously.

"Hello ," he replied shooting Frodo a smile before returning his attention back to Thorin.

"Who's this?" He grunted looking Thorin up and down.

"This is the mighty Thorin Oakenshield," responded Frodo not dazed at all by Sam's mistrust.

"Is he why you were screaming all last night?" Asked Sam, "I heard you and was very afraid, I cried."

"Oh Sam, he's a friend of mine and he's nice. Besides," Frodo leaned closer to Sam's ear, "He's met the elves."

"Elves?" Asked Sam breathlessly, Frodo nodded.

"Elves And spiders and dragons and goblins."

"Wow!"

Thorin smiled a little bit as the distrusting hobbit shot him a more interested glance.

"Yeah! Thorin will tell us all about it!" That was how the mighty Thorin Oakenshield came to find himself sitting in the snow, with two little halflings gathered around him, telling them all about the elves.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys please don't kill me I know it's been way too long. Anyway I heard that this chapter was wonky so I decided to check it out and yesh! It was. So I fixed it and hopefully it will upload correctly this time.

Here you guys go, thanks so much for reading

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

It was dark when Thorin finally returned to the hobbit hole, a sleeping Frodo cradled in his arms. He was greeted by the smell of roast chicken and potatoes. He stepped out of his wet boots, leaving them on the doormat and settled himself down on a couch to pull of Frodo's sodden layers. Frodo shivered, snuggling closer to Thorin, as his chapped hands worked on pulling of the damp layers. When Frodo's winter attire had been removed and placed in front of the fire to dry, Thorin stood, cracking his back and pulled a warm knitted blanket over Frodo's sleeping form. The hall was lit in the soft glow of many candles and the fire popped and crackled. As Thorin neared the kitchen he could hear Baya humming to herself as she bustled about. He recognized the tune and his voice gave lyrics to the melodic song.

"_Far over the misty mountains cold to dungeons deep and caverns old, we must away, ere break of day, to find our long forgotten pines were roaring on the height the winds were moaning in the night the fire was red, it flaming spread,the trees like torches blazed with light."_

Baya jumped, dropping the pan she had been holding with a clang. She spun around quickly, slipped, and plummeted towards the ground. Thorin took two large hurried steps forward, caught her by the elbow and saved her from smacking her head on the tiled floor. When Baya regained her balance she smacked Thorin on the arm with her tiny little hand.

"You know you can't sneak up on me like that Thorin! You just about gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry," replied Thorin through clenched teeth, trying to keep his laughter in check. Baya leaned down and picked up the pan she had dropped.

"Auntie Baya?" Came a sleepy voice from the doorway. Frodo entered rubbing his eyes, his dark curls mussed from sleep.

"It's alright love your silly Aunt just dropped a pan that's all," soothed Baya as she scooped up Frodo, nestling his head under her chin. "Did you have fun playing?"

"Oh yes," yawned Frodo. "Thorin told me and Sam all about the elves."

"Did he now?" Chuckled Baya, "well that was awfully nice of him. Now let's go get you into bed." She stood slowly and carried Frodo out of the room. Thorin seated himself at the tabled his head on his hands. A few minutes laters he heard the door to Frodo's bedroom click closed and Baya entered the kitchen once more. She wore a much more serious look on her face and Thorin swallowed unconsciously.

" Now that we're alone," she said softly taking a seat next to him at the table, "why don't you explain why you're here."

Thorin opened his mouth and closed it again. Baya raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm waiting."

"I.. I.. Ugh. Okay here it is. You see..." he decided to start with the bit about the Arkenstone seeing as Baya had been unconscious when they had discovered it's true nature. "The Arkenstone was actually a part of an evil wizards staff. This wizard became the Balrog, Durin's Bane, and when he fled to Moria he left the stone behind. The stone has corrupting powers over it and can drive even the most noble hearted men insane."

Baya face was completely blank.

"So after Gandalf removed the enchantment it's sway over me was lifted and I saw clearly how stupid I had been, how stupid I was. By that time however it was too late, you were leaving Erabor and I was devastated. Well one day I overheard a conversation you had with Bofur, you said that in five years you could maybe love me. So I waited five years though it pained me to do so, and then I journeyed here to see if you could manye love me again and forgive me for all the wrongs I have committed." Tears welled up in his eyes and Thorin shook his head furiously. _Dwarves don't cry_, he told himself angrily. Baya's face remained expressionless as she took in all that he just said. Finally she spoke up.

"I want you to know Thorin Oakenshield that I never stopped loving you, any of you. I love each and every one of you blasted dwarves and that will never change. Now you hurt me, and I've heard that time heals all wounds but I didn't believe it until now. Now I do, because I do forgive you Thorin Oakenshield. I still think you're an idiotic, stubborn dwarf but I forgive you. Now it's up to you because you need to forgive yourself."

Thorin opened his mouth, closed it, and then burst into tears. All the anger, sadness, bitterness and regret that had welled up inside him over the past five years poured out as a salty liquid that rolled down his cheeks.

"Shh shh.. there now. See everyone cries, even thick-headed dwarves. It's going to be all right now, you'll see."

Thorin hated to be treated like a baby, but he knew that this time it was unavoidable.

"I am so sorry, I am so sorry."

"Hush, I know you are I know." Baya rubbed small circles on his back soothing him s he bawled his eyes out on her table. Finally when his sobs quieted to sniffles she took his hand and led him into his bedroom like one might lead a four year old back to bed after a night terror dream. She tucked him in like she might tuck in Frodo, kissed his head, and left the room.

"We'll talk more in the morning." She called out to him as she left the room. "Good night."

And all in all it was a good night.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Hi guys, I know I am such a terrible person for not updating in so long I'm sooooo sorry. Remember I have not forgotten about this story and I plan to finish it. Since I haven't worked on it in soooo long I wrote a short chapter to get back in the swing of things. I will post another chapter right away.

Kissed XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

The next morning Thorin Oakenshield awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He was so pleasantly warm he didn't really want to get up but his stomach growled loudly so he sat up with a yawn. His room was oddly dark he noticed with a frown, but he shrugged it off, it wasn't that important. He climbed out of bed with a stretch and exited his bedroom. The hallway was not much lighter than the rest of the house, not that Baya would have noticed. The kitchen was warmer than the rest of the house thankfully, the stove giving off warm air and pleasant smells. Baya was humming softly as she flipped over pancakes. Thorin decided that Baya must really like pancakes.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully giving Thoin a small smile.

"Good morning," Thorin replied sitting at the table. Baya continued to hum as she piled pancakes onto a platter.

"Is Frodo still asleep?" asked Thorin after a few minutes of slightly awkward silence.

"Yes, he was plum tuckered out from yesterday," replied Baya fondly as she set a plate of pancakes in front of Thorin. Thorin tucked into the fluffy pancakes while Baya prepared herself oatmeal. Baya sat down next to Thorin and stirred raisins into her oatmeal with a contemplative look. Finally she spoke up.

"Thorin I was thinking about what you said last night."

Thorin swallowed hard remembering his embarrassing breakdown the previous night.

"I think, if it's al right with Frodo, I would like to come back to Erabor with you."

Thorin froze, Baya's words bouncing around in his head. The next thing he knew his arms were around her waist and he was spinning her 'round and 'round. Baya shrieked then giggled. Thorin laughed, then without thinking planted his lips on Baya's. Baya stiffened in his arms than melted into the kiss. It was simple and chaste yet when they pulled away Baya blushed pink.

"Yuck!" said a voice from the hallway. Thorin turned to see Frodo standing in the doorway rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Thorin laughed, set Baya on the ground then picked Frodo up and twirled him all around. Frodo giggled and pumped his feet in the air. Thorin handed Frodo to Baya who settled him on her hip.

"Frodo," said Baya seriously. "How would you like to come and live in Erabor with Thorin?"

Frodo's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really."

Frodo looked from Baya to Thorin as if trying to detect some kind of jest, than he squealed and nodded.

"YES!" Baya laughed and kissed Frodo's forehead.

"It's decided then, we're going home."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Hello my lovlies, long time no write. Terribly sorry, I know I know I'm a horrible person. I saw the BOFA *sobs bitterly* I feel as if a part of my soul has been ripped from my body. Anyway, here you go new chapter. I know it's short but I needed one more short one before I can start getting to the long ones. There will be a longer one soon, promise.

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

Thorin awoke with a gasp, heart pounding, head swimming. The dream had been so horrible and vivid. Baya shifted slightly and made a small noise of discontent. Thorin circled his arms around her and hugged her close, burying his nose in her curls, inhaling her familiar scent of lavender and honey. Visions of Baya, screaming as she was ripped apart by Azog, shot by an arrow, coughing up blood and fading beneath his hands, faded from his eyes as he held her. He had these dreams regularly but they seemed to increase the closer he got to her.

"Uncle Thorin?" murmured a sleepy voice and for a moment Thorin though that Kili and Fili were somehow children again, clinging to him during their wanderings. Instead his eyes landed upon the small figure of Frodo in the door.

"Frodo, what's wrong?" murmured Thorin reaching his free hand out. Frodo scurried towards him and seated himself next to Thorin on the couch. Leaning into Thorin he yawned and rubbed his eyes with a little first.

"I had a bad dream," sighed Frodo cuddling up to Thorin. Thorin wrapped a large, protective arm around Frodo and stroked his arm.

"It's alright lad, what was your dream about?"

Frodo scrunched his face up. "I don't remember exactly. There was fire, and you and auntie Baya were there. You were yelling something and she was standing at the edge of the this fiery pit, that's all I remember."

Thorin nodded. "Well it's alright Frodo, you're perfectly safe."

Frodo smiled sleepily. "I know."

"Whaz' going on?" muttered Baya as she stirred blinking open sleepy eyes. She rubbed her eyes, scrunched them up, then blinked. She seemed puzzled about something but she didn't say anything.

"Uncle Thorin and I were just talkin bout my bad dream."

baya reached across Thorin with a smile and pulled Frodo into her lap.

"Uncle Thorin huh?"

"Yeah, I thought he was gonna be my uncle soon since you two are gonna get married."

Baya blushed up to her pointy ears, a pleasant pink that Thorin found enduring.

"Let us get to Erabor first before we think on that matter," said Thorin shooting a wink to Frodo who grinned impishly. Baya stood, stretching and cracking her back, before scooping Frodo into her arms. The clock in the corner chimed ten times.

"My my it's late, far past your bedtime. Come on, to bed you." Said Baya with a smile ushering Frodo into his bedroom. Thorin yawned loudly and stretched his arms above his head. His eyes were heavy with sleep yet he didn't feel like resting. He stood and gazed out the window. The wind howled mournfully as snowflakes streaked past the window. The screaming of the wind made a cold, lonesome feeling grow in Thorin's stomach. He shuddered slightly. A soft hand on his shoulder made him jump.

"What's wrong?" asked Baya moving to stand beside him.

"Nothing," replied Thorin shaking his head slightly, "nothing at all."

But as Baya bid him goodnight and retired to her own bedroom Thorin couldn't help but feel that something was amiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: Hello darlings, how are you? As promised here is a slightly longer chapter. Hopefully they will continue to get longer in length. Thank you for reading and remember please read and review. Tell me what you like, don't like, or want to see. Thank you so much.

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

The next morning when Thorin awoke a tiny beam of light was shining through the gap of the curtain. He crossed the room and pushed open the curtains. The sun shining through the window was almost blinding; the snow had finally stopped. Thorin smiled slightly as he exited his bedroom. The hobbit hole was slightly chilly, so he started a fire in the grate. Holding his hands over the crackling flame Thorin listened intently for the sounds of Baya or Frodo stirring. The hobbit hole was silent except for the ordinary noises; the clock ticking, fire crackling, Sweetheart snoring softly from her position at Baya's doorway. It was peaceful that morning, and Thorin could feel tension he didn't know he was carrying melt away.

When his hands had been sufficiently warmed Thorin stood. His stomach growled softly. Normally at this time Baya was awake,

scurrying about making breakfast. Today however she was fast asleep. Thorin decided to make breakfast for Baya, a sort of thank you for her hospitality. He looked through the cupboards and decided on sausage and eggs. Soon the kitchen was filled with the rich meaty smell of frying sausage. This was what, apparently drew Frodo from his sleep.

"Mmm, smells good," he said happily stumbling into the kitchen, dragging a stuffed bear by one arm. Thorin smiled at him and he put some pieces of sausage and scrambled eggs onto a plate.

"Thank you Frodo."

Frodo dug into his breakfast like he had never eaten before. Finally, when Frodo was on his second plate of eggs, Baya emerged from her bedroom.

"Good morning," she yawned, rubbing her eyes. Thorin smiled at her and pulled out a chair for her to sit on.

"I made breakfast," he said preparing her a plate.

"That's what that wonderful smell was," laughed Baya as she took a bite of sausage. Thorin sat down next to her and started to eat his own meal.

"Well," he said after a moment, "the snow has stopped falling."

Baya raised her head and tilted her head in his direction.

"Does that mean we'll be leaving soon?" asked Frodo.

"I hope so Frodo," replied Baya. Frodo's bottom lip started to suddenly tremble.

"What about Sam?" he squeaked before bursting into tears. With a soft sigh Baya pulled Frodo into her lap.

"Shh shh Frodo love. I know you'll miss Sam but you'll love Erabor, besides we can always come back to visit."

"Really?" sniffled Frodo.

"Really."

"Auntie Baya, when I go to Erabor will I turn into a dwarf?

Baya laughed, "no Frodo love, you'll still be a hobbit."

"Will we be the only hobbits there?"

"Most likely, but don't you worry there'll be lots of dwarflings that you can play with."

"Okay."

"No you go play while Thorin and I discuss moving plans." Frodo slid off Baya's lap and scurried away.

"Don't worry," said Thorin thoughtfully, "I'll keep an eye on him, no pun intended."

Baya chuckled softly, "I'm glad."

They sat for a few minutes in silence.

"I guess we'll have to leave most of this stuff behind," said Baya gesturing around her. "It'll be too much to carry."\

"I can make you some lovely, comfortable furniture in Erabor. Our rooms are above ground, with great big windows. Lots of light comes in and you can see for miles around. When the sun goes down the sky in gold, and red and pink. It's beautiful."

Baya smiled. "I can see it in my mind."

Thorin covered her hand with his. A sharp rap at the door interrupted their conversation. Baya jerked, as if she had been shot, and cried out "what day is it!"

"Um..Thursday I believe."

Baya cursed quietly and jumped up from her seat as the knocking continued.

"Frodo! Auntie Lobedia's here!"

A shriek came from the direction of Frodo's room and a moment later he came tearing into the sitting room, frantically flattening his hair. Baya rushed away to get the door, while Thorin sat dumbfounded.

"Ahh Baya, I thought you would never let me in," a high pitched voice drawled from the entry way.

"Sorry, we just finished breakfast and I-"

"Breakfast, goodness me! It's almost eleven, of course _you _wouldn't be able to tell."

Thorin furrowed his brow. Who dared speak about Baya in that way?

"Now Lobedia we slept in late that's all, here give Frodo your coat."

"Ahh Frodo how are you getting along? He looks a little thin, are you sure you're able to take care of him? What about Bag End? I Know your parents wouldn't have wanted you to let this place go to ruin, and it looks like that's what you're doing..."

Thorin jumped out of his chair and stalked over to where the voices were coming from. How dare that confounded woman speak to his Baya in that way! He rounded the corner and his eyes fell on one of the most stuck up, fussy old woman he had ever seen. Her eyes were darting greedily around, as if constantly looking for something to steal,but when they landed on Thorin they widened and her mouth fell open.

"B-Baya! What is that?"

"What's what?" asked Baya raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms in front of her chest. Lobedia continued to stare at Thorin.

"Is that a _dwarf?" _

Baya groaned loudly and turned to face Thorin.

"Thorin dear why don't you go play with Frodo in his room?"

Thorin growled. Lobedia flinched.

"Baya! I knew you were crazy! No decent hobbit goes running off on _adventures _but you must be completely insane if you would allow this mongrel to associate with a child!"

"Lobedia, whom I associate with is none of your concern."

"You're insane! You don't deserve Bag End!"

"Well you're not getting it! And you won't have to worry about me much longer because I am moving to Erabor and leaving Bag End to the Gamgees."

Lobedia's mouth fell back open.

"You're leaving...to the Gamgees!?"

"Yes, to the Gamgees, now if you don't mind I am terribly busy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a polite way of telling you to leave," hissed Thorin. Lobedia glared at him before spinning on her heel and stalking away. She slammed the door behind her and Baya let out a shaky sigh.

"Who was that awful hag?" snarled Thorin. Baya let out a breathless laugh.

"That's Aunt Lobedia," Frodo supplied. "She comes by every Thursday to make fun of Auntie Baya and steal our stuff and try to take away Bag End. I don't like her."

"I don't either," grumbled Thorin. Baya smiled at him.

"Well, she's gone now and I doubt she's coming back, and I've decided, tomorrow we shall leave."

"Really?" asked Thorin surprised, he had thought that Baya would have wanted to wait a while and more of her personal affairs in order.

"Really. I've realized that it is silly to think that we can bring all of this stuff to Erabor," she gestured to the furniture. "And I've decided to leave all of it to the Gamgees. I'll take a few things, and a few of Frodo's things, we'll stop at the courthouse and make the announcement official and than we'll be on our way."

Thorin's face broke into a huge grin.

"I'm so happy," he muttered feeling as if his heart were going to burst. Baya smiled

"Me too."

"And me!" chirruped Frodo taking Thorin's hand in his and smiling up at him. Thorin looked down at Frodo with a warm smile.

"Now," said Baya interrupting the tender moment "we've a lot to do, a lot to pack and I have to cook elevensies so let's get started."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Hello lovelies, here you go a new chapter and a longer one at that. I've just posted a few new fics so make sure to check those out. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

XXOXX Miss AudreyBear

The next morning dawned bright and mild. Thorin awoke with a smile on his face. There was someone knocking on his door and when he opened it he saw it was Frodo.

"Auntie Baya says you need to wake up now, she wants to get started."

Thorin nodded and followed the eager young hobbit down the hall to the kitchen. All the food that could be kept good for a few months had been carefully packed into their packs. Baya had made a filling breakfast of eggs, porridge and bacon. Thorin ate hurriedly, periodically glancing at the clock. When he finished his breakfast he rose from the table and took care of his plate. Baya was in Frodo's room helping him get prepared for the long journey ahead. Thorin wandered back into his room and began to pack up his things.

"Thorin, are you ready?" Baya called from the living room. Shouldering his pack Thorin made his way to the living room with a noise of affirmation.

The Baya that stood in the living room seemed to have walked straight out of Thorin's memories. Her hair was pulled back, and she was wearing the clothes she had worn all thoses years ago on her first adventure. Thorin smiled a little and gave Baya's forehead a quick peck.

"Ready to go my love?"

"Ready when you are."

Frodo was dressed warmly for travel. His eyes were bright and excited as Thorin picked him up and settled him on his hip.

"Ready to go?" he asked Frodo. Frodo nodded. "Well that's good."

There was a knock on the door.

Thorin opened it to reveal a short, stout man with the young blonde haired boy named Sam on his hip.

"Umm is Miss Baya 'ere?" stammered the man while Sam tried to get to Frodo. Sam, Thorin saw, was dressed similarly to Frodo, dressed for travel, with a little backpack strapped on his back.

"I'm right here Hamfast what was it that you wanted?" Baya asked moving around Thorin. Baya, as if by magic, seemed to know that Sam wanted to get to Frodo. She reached her arms out and picked him up before handing him to Thorin.

"I was wondering miss..." said Hamfast slowly shifting from foot to foot, "If you'd take my lad Sam with ya' to Erebor."

Baya raised an eyebrow.

"Take him with us? Why?"

"You see mam' I think the boy really needs to go with Frodo. Sam's devoted to your youngster and I don't think it'd be right ta' separate them. I feel like down deep in my heart that Sam's gonna be real important for Frodo one day."

Baya nodded slowly as if thinking.

"What does Bell think of this?" she asked. Hamfast sighed.

"She think's I'm right though she's a little hesitant to give 'im up."

"What do you think Thorin?" Baya asked. Thorin thought for a minute. He glanced down and Frodo and Sam in his arms. Frodo and Sam had their arms wrapped around each other and they were smiling ear to ear. They reminded him a bit of Fili and Kili when they had been younger.

How could he separate them?

"It would slow us down...but then again we're in no hurry. I think if the boy want's to come he should be able to."

Baya noded solemnly, thought for a moment, then noded again.

"What do you think Sam?" Baya asked. "Do you want to come to Erebor to live with Thorin, Frodo and I?"

Sam gazed distrustfully up at Thorin for a moment, then took Frodo's hand.

"Yes ma'am," he replied. Baya smiled.

"Well it's decided then, Sam will come with us to Erebor."

Baya reached into her pocket and pulled out a beautiful gold key strung on a green ribbon. She slipped it around her neck and tucked it under her blouse.

"I'll keep the spare key for memories sake," she said with a smile. "Here you go Hamfast, the master key." She handed Hamfast another key, this one silver.

Then they were on their way.

They had purchased two ponies for the purpose of carrying lugage and for the boys to sit on if their feet go tired. They picked up their ponies at the edge of the Shire and headed out, out into the wilderness.

"Hold on a second," Baya said suddenly. She turned around and faced the Shire. Baya closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. The cool breeze blew the strands of hair that had escaped from the braid. She was smiling slightly, but there were tears rolling hot and salty down her cheeks.

"Baya? Love? Are you alright?" Thorin asked drawing Baya into his arms. Baya nodded and tucked her head under his chin.

"I'm going to miss the Shire," she whispered. "But my heart belongs with you."

Thorin kissed the top of her head.

"Come on my little heart thief, let's go."

And so they went.

...

"Oh _please, _Uncle Thorin! Oh pretty pretty please with cherries on top!" Frodo begged. Thorin sighed loudly.

It was two and a half weeks into their trip and Baya (curse her) had mentioned that Rivendell was not too far away. Now Frodo and Sam were insisting that the group stop in Rivendell the meet the elves.

"Why do you want to meet those stinky elves?" Thorin asked. He winced when Frodo gave a particularly vicious tug on his braid.

"Becaaaause," whined Frodo. "They're cool and the elf city is pretty and I want to meet king!"

"You have met a king, me!"

"Well...you're more like an uncle then a king."

"I can be a king and an uncle at the same time."

"PPPLLLEEEEAAASSSE!"

"Alright alright! We'll stop there for a few days, no more!"

"YAY!" Sam, Frodo and Baya cheered.

Thorin sighed.

Rivendell was just as horrible as Thorin expected it to be. Everything was so bright and sunny, and everything smelled like flowers. Frodo, Sam and Baya seemed to be enjoying it though so Thorin tried to keep his noises of disgust to a minimum.

Then, on their third day when the boys were asleep Baya said she was going for a walk. About a half hour later some random elf burst into their room demanding 'master Oakenshield you must come with me.' He sounded so serious that Thorin at once commanded the boys to stay in the room and followed after him.

"What is it?" he asked struggling to keep up with the elf's long strides.

"It is Lady Baya, we found her face down in a sacred pool, we believe she may have tripped."

It feels as if the sky has fallen down on top of Thorin because there is so much pressure on his chest, right over his heart. He becomes aware that he is crying but he doesn't care.

"Please calm yourself master Oakenshield, " the elf instructed gently. "She is alive, we got her out in time. My Lord Elrond is waiting for you before he wakes her up. The pool she fell in is very sacred and Lord Elrond thinks there could be possible side effects."

Thorin noded.

Baya was lying on her back on a small couch, wet curls plastered to her forehead.

"Oh Baya," groaned Thorin because it looked _wrong_, she looks _dead, _with her blue tinged lips and unnatural stillness. Elrond was kneeling next to her, but he does not look too worried so Thorin hopes that means Baya's not too bad.

"Master Oakenshield, I am going to awaken Baya now, you must be here to calm her should she start to panic." Elrond instructed smoothly. Thorin knelt down beside him and took her cold, damp hand in his. Elrond waved his hand over Baya's face and muttered some strange word.

The reaction is instantaneous. Baya's eyes fluttered, but did not open, and the first thing she did was vomit up a mouthful of water, then, another, then another.

"Thorin?" she grated out, voice terrible hoarse. Her eyelids fluttered and then finally parted. She gasped loudly and Thorin thought that something looked _different, _about her. Her eyes seemed more focused, as if she's really seeing him.

Seeing him.

"Baya?" Thorin asked and he carefully waved a hand over her face.

Baya's eyes tracked his every movement.

"Thorin," Baya breathed out as if meeting him for the first time in years.

Then her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Hi guys, sorry I know it's been like forever but I'm back now. I was at camp for two weekls and right after that I had cheer camp for three days. I've been very busy. Right now I'm on vacation but I have wifi (yes!) so I'll try to update again. I know this chapter is short but the next one will be long. Thank you for reading and remeber review! The more reviews I get the faster I update!

XXOXX Miss Audreybear

"How could this have happened?" Thorin demanded. He was sitting on the couch, Baya leaning against him looking utterly exhausted, a cup of tea held in her trembling hands.

"The pool is a very sacred healing pool used by the fathers of old to heal their loved ones. It is a very selective pool though only healing those who are pure of heart and full of love," Elrond explained carefully.

"I-I," stuttered Baya. She was a wreck. Shaky and confused, squinting at the dimmest lights. Right now her eyes were glued to Thorin, drinking in his appearance.

"I- can't believe it," she said finally.

"I am actually not surprised," Elrond replied. "You are quite pure of heart and it is quite obvious that you are full of love, but how did you find the pool?"

"I didn't," Baya responded, "someone threw me into the pool."

Thorin froze.

"What?"

"I was walking along the path when suddenly someone grabbed me by the waist and covered my mouth with their hand. They ran with me for a while and then the next thing I knew they threw me into a pool. I thought I was going to drown."

Thorin hugged her tighter.

"Did you see who it was."

Baya glared at him and pursed her lips.

"I was blind until about five minutes ago."

"Sorry."

"That's alright."

"We'll post guards at your door and look further into this matter," Elrond said. "For now though it is late, perhaps it would be best if you returned to your rooms."

Thorin took Baya's arm and guided her outside. Baya blinked a lot, gazing around at everything.

"This is...so strange," murmured Baya.

"Tell me more about the person who grabbed you." Thorin interrupted. Baya shrugged a little.

"I don't know uh...he smelled really bad. I think he was a he because they had really thick arms. He was wearing armor, and...grunting."

"Huh."

"It was strange, he was running and then I heard voices. He stopped and veered suddenly into the bushes and then threw me into the pool. It was like...they caught him by suprise."

Baya took his hand and smiled at him.

"Don't worry though, he's probably gone by now."

Thorin glared into the darkness. The wind, which had been lightly blowing before seemed to suddenly shriek and he thought he heard twigs breaking. He shuddered, Baya squeezed his hand.

He watched from the bushes as the dwarf and the halfling made their way back to their rooms. He growled low in his throat, anger surging through him. It was taking an enormous amount of strength to stay in this elven place. He knew he would have to leave and try again once they were outside the glen.

He had been so close, had had the hobbit in his arms.

Then the blasted elves had to come, voices sailing through the night like fragile wind. He had planned on kidnapping her, drawing the dwarf out to him but the elves had ruined everything. He was on foot, the power of Rivendell making him slow. He had to hide and he couldn't do it with the hobbit who was kicking and struggling and making quite a ruckus.

So he had thrown her into a pool.

He had thought she would have drowned but instead she had been cured.

He watched with beady yellow eyes as they went into their rooms and closed the door.

He would get her, if not now then later but he would have her.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Hi guys, here's another chapter, slightly longer this time just as I promised. Excpect another one coming up soon.

XXOXX Miss Audreybear

The morning dawned pale and cool, their last day in Rivendell.

For Thorin that morning was the most beautiful morning he had ever seen.

Baya stumbled into the family room, eyes impossibly wide and confused. _Her_ eyes landed on Frodo, who sat with a book in his laps and widened even more, though it hardly seemed possible.

"Frodo?" she breathed. Frodo raised his head and looked up at Baya.

"Auntie Baya?" he asked. Baya rushed over to Frodo, scooping him up into her arms and squeezing him tightly, tears running down her cheeks. After a few moments she held Frodo out at arm's length and examined him.

"You're so beautiful," she sobbed softly, "so beautiful."

"Auntie Baya, can you see?" cried Frodo in amazement. Thorin entered the room at this point, his arm winding up to wrap around Baya's shoulders.

"I can precious one, I can see you now."

"How?"

Together Baya and Thorin explained to Frodo, then Sam about how Baya had been thrown into the sacred pool, how she had been cured. By the time the sun had risen high into the sky and it was time to go Baya was already on her way to adjusting to her newly regained sight. She wandered around Rivendell, hand in hand with Frodo and Sam.

"I though I'd never see this again," she said breathily to Thorin.

"We are so blessed," replied Thorin taking Baya's hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

"Indeed we are."

The next step in their journey was determining which path would be best to take. Thorin was hesitant to take the treacherous mountain pass and risk running into the Goblins again.

"It's the shortest and fastest way to get through the mountains, otherwise we have to go 'round," Baya said. "If we're careful I bet we can get through."

"I don't know," muttered Thorin.

"Going around would add months to our journey, I want to get to the mountain as soon as we can."

"Alright," agreed Thorin grudgingly.

It was decided that the moutain pass was too dangerous for the ponies and so, to Sam's horror, they were left behind. Sam cried for a long while untill an increasingly frazzled Thorin promised Sam that he could have all the ponies he wanted in Erabor. Sam brightened after that.

The four bid goodbye to the elves, thanking them for their hospitality and conituned on their way.

Thorin was incredibly tense as they made their way through the mountain pass. He demanded they stay quiet and thoroughly checked each cave they stayed in. After three days of travel they finally began descending the path out of the mountains.

Baya let out a sigh of relief when they finally got off the path and onto the lush green grass.

"Finally, I was getting tired of seeing just rocks."

"I agree, I'm glad we didn't run into any unsavory characters," muttered Thorin. The sun was setting in a brilliantly red sky. Frodo and Sam skipped around in a circle laughing loudly. Thorin scooped Baya up and spun her around in a circle. The birds chirped merrily Baya laughed.

There was a sudden, deafening shriek. Thorin spun around wildly, eyes darting to high up the mountain pass. There, to his horror, he could see a large pack of orcs, sprinting down the pass.

"Oh no," breathed Baya in terror. Frodo and Sam whimpered twisting their tiny hands into the fabric of Baya's skirt.

"Run! RUN!" screamed Thorin. He seized Sam by the armpits and tossed him over his back in a makeshift piggy back position. Baya did the same with Frodo. Together they began sprinting away, down the gentle slope. Thorin was hit with an intense sense of deja vu. It seemed like only yesterday they had dashed through the trees, wargs and orcs hot on their heels. Thorin remembered being trapped at the end of the cliff, he would not make the same mistake twice.

"FOLLOW ME!" he yelled. Baya gave a grim nod and chased after Thorin as he dashed down the increasingly steep slope. He took a sharp left, weaving his way through the trees while trying to get to the woods below. The howls of the orcs were getting closer and closer. Thorin prayed that they were on foot, not riding the huge wargs which could so easily overtake them.

Baya let out a shout of surprise and stumbled. She straightened herself up again but her face was pinched and she was limping heavily.

Thorin knew they could never outrun the orcs, so their next best option was to hide.

Thorin began frantically examining the woods for a place to hide. He spotted a large rooty overhang and gestured with his head to it. Baya glanced at it and nodded, her face grim.

Together they dove under the overhang, shifting so that the terrified kids were to the back of the cave. Baya and Thorin drew their swords, glowing blindingly blue and waited.

The pounding of feet echoed through the air followed by the shrieks and wails of the orcs. Baya tensed.

The footsteps halted and there was confused shuffling.

"Where'd they go?" a voice snarled in the common tongue.

"They were here a minute ago," another agreed.

"We can't go much further, the end of our territory is drawing near and you promised us the kids."

Thorin's brow furrowed. Baya gasped quietly.

"You can have the kids once I get the girl," another voice snapped. Thorin gritted his teeth. "The deal was we hunt them down and I get the girl, we haven't found them yet so either you keep hunting or the deals off."

There was a low growl.

"We _can't_ go any further."

"Not my problem."

There was another growl and the sound of a blade being drawn. A yelp, a thud and then footsteps racing off into the distance others close behind.

Once it was silent Baya let out a sigh.

"Oh my," she whispered laying a hand over her heart. "You think I'd get used to being chased but no."

Frodo and Sam looked at each other and burst into tears.

"Shhh, it's alright darlings, it's alright. Thorin would protect us if they find us and I would protect Thorin."

Thorin wrapped his arms around them and squeezed.

"We're alright, we're okay," he murmured. His hands were shaking and he didn't know why.

"Are you alright Baya?" he asked remembering Baya's trip.

"I'm fine, I just rolled my ankle," replied Baya as they began to climb out from underneath the overhang. "It feels better already."

"We should keep moving," Thorin said glancing around at the darkness. "They might come back."

Baya nodded and slung Frodo over her shoulders, Thorin lifted Sam and settled him comfortably on his back.

The night was warm and now calm yet Thorin could still hear the orc's words bouncing around in his head.

_Once I get the girl. Once I get the girl. Once I get the girl. _


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Hi guys, two chapters in one day! Don't expect this to happen very often. I know this one's short, it's kind of a little filler chapter hopefully the next one will be longer.

"Auntie Baya," whimpered Frodo. "I don't feel good."

Baya glanced down at Frodo. His face was flushed red, eyes slightly glassy. It was a bakingly hot day, the sun beating down on their backs. Baya was sweating underneath her few layers. She couldn't imagine what Thorin must be feeling. Thorin had been tense lately. Even in the gorgeous flower filled meadow he glanced around frantically as if something was going to jump out from behind a shrub and kill them.

"Thorin!" Baya called. Thorin didn't respond. He was far ahead of them.

"THORIN!" Baya called again, louder this time. Thorin turned around to look at her, as did Sam who had been walkig slightly ahead picking wildflowers.

"What?" he called back.

"Frodo doesn't feel good," Baya knelt down next to Frodo and pressed a hand to his forehead. It felt as if he was on fire.

"Oh he's burning up," said Baya worriedly. Frodo's bottom lip trembled.

"My head hurts."

"I know love I know, don't worry we're almost to Beorn's."

There was a rustling in the bushes and without warning five orcs burst out and sprinted over to where Frodo and Baya were. Frodo screamed while Baya grabbed Frodo, pressing him against her chest. She got up as fast as she could, which wasn't fast enough because the orcs were right behind her and raced towards Thorin.

"BAYA!" yelled Thorin drawing his sword and rushing towards Baya. He was getting closer, but he wasn't close enough, Baya stumbled, going down hard, twisting so that she didn't crush Frodo. The orcs were mere feet away, Baya screamed and Thorin saw their lives flash before his eyes.

Then someone yelled "DUCK!"

Thorin did so without thinking and a huge bear sailed through the air over his head and bounded over to the orcs. The orcs shrieked as Beorn leaped over Baya and began tearing into them. The second Beorn landed Baya leaped to her feet and dashed away, mouth open in a horrified, silent scream. She held Frodo in one hand and drew her sword with the other.

"RUN! GO!" she screamed. Thorin scooped up Sam and dashed towards the large wooden house he could see in the distance.

He could hear Baya huffing in the background as she ran, the soft padding of her feet as they hit the ground. A little ways behind them Thorin could hear the orcs being ripped apart.

Finally they reached the house. The second they had slammed the door behind them Baya crumpled to the ground panting heavily. She clutched Frodo to her chest with a desperation found only in a mother who had almost lost her child.

"oh-my-that-was-close," gasped Baya rocking back and forth. Frodo was shaking slightly and Sam looked on the verge of passing out.

After a few minutes Baya calmed down and went to get Frodo and Sam settled on the couch. Thorin stood by the door, sword drawn. Baya bustled around the room making a tea to lower Frodo's fever. She looked alright but Thorin could see her hands shaking slightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She glanced at Thorin and her eyes were swimming in tears.

"No," she whispered through a bitter smile. She moved to stand next to Thorin.

"I thought this was over," she explained. "That it would be safe for them but now..." she glanced at Frodo and Sam who had fallen asleep on the couch. The same couch that Baya had fallen asleep on six years ago. "I just don't know."

"Hey," Thorin murmured. He captured Baya's chin in his hands and turned her head to face him. "I promise you, no harm will come to them."

Baya smiled softly and leaned forward, pressing her lips to Thorin's.

They kissed for a while, so caught up in the gentle light and each other that they didn't noticed Beorn entering the room.

"Eh-hem," Beorn cleared his throat loudly. Baya jumped, pulling away from Thorin. She blushed a beautiful candy apple red.

"Little bunny, is that you?" Beorn asked stepping closer. Baya smiled up at him.

"Hello Beorn, nice to see you again."

Beorn beamed, leaning down and scooping Baya up. He settled her on his shoulder.

Thorin growled.

Baya rolled her eyes upon seeing Thorin's thunderous expression. She patted the side of Beorn's neck and whispered something into his ear. He laughed loudly and set her back down onto the ground.

"It seems like everytime I run into you Thorin Oakenshield, you are being chased by orcs.

"Have they been taken care of?" asked Thorin.

Beorn gave him a wicked smile and a small nod.

"We were wondering if we could rest here tonight Beorn?We are low on supplies and my nephew is sick."

"Nephew?" asked Beorn. His eyes flickered to the couch and then he smiled. In two huge steps he had crossed the room and picked up the hobbit children in his arms. Sam and Frodo woke with a start. Sam giving a little cry and Frodo blinking at Beorn with interest.

"Are you Beorn?" he asked.

"Indeed I am little one."

"Wow, Auntie Baya's told me all sorts of stories about you!"

"Has she? Well I see you know who I am but I am quite unaware of who you are?"

"I'm Frodo and this is Sam."

Sam squeaked in fright and reached for Baya.

"There there Sam it's alright," soothed Baya catching Sam as he slid into her arms.

"I did not mean to frighten him," murmured Beorn.

"It's alright Beorn, Sam's just a little shy is all," replied Baya rubbing Sam's back gently.

"You must be hungry, come, join me for supper." Beorn said gesturing for them to follow them. This time Baya didn't even try to refuse Thorin's help getting onto the seat.

Sam sat comfortably in Baya's lap while Frodo prattled on to Beorn. Supper consisted of bread, honey and fruit. Though it did not contain any meat, to Thorin's dismay, it was still delicious. After supper Baya tucked Frodo and Sam back into bed. Frodo was still running a slight fever but he had improved greatly. After the boys had been settled into bed Baya made up a bed for her and Thorin. Thorin watched from near the fire as Baya settled into bed. It seemed that almost the minute her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

Thorin was exhausted yet sleep could not find him. It felt like he was missing something, like there was something he wasn't putting together.

He racked his brain, trying to figure out anyone who would want to hurt Baya.

Random Orcs

Bandits

Ruffians

Dain.

He didn't know why his cousin's name had suddenly popped into his head. Dain had never made any move against Baya, except for having her denied medical assistance at first. Surely Dain couldn't be somehow related to the attack on Baya, the orc after her.

Orc attacks happened, it was a fact of life but they were being hunted.

Someone was trying to kill Baya.

And Thorin would find out who


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: His guys here you go another chapter. I know this one's pretty short too but eh, what can you do. We're starting to get somwhat close to the ending so it's gonna get pretty intense. There will also be pletny of fluffy scenes though. Anyway, enjoy.

XXOXX Miss Audreybear

The days spent at Beorn's were lazy and uneventful. Frodo recovered from his fever quickly and Baya spent most of her time trying to fatten them up and repairing their thick, warm traveling clothes. Winter still had the land in its grip and through there was little snow it was still quite cold. Thorin spent his time pondering and sharpening their weapons. Finally after four days of rest they packed their things, and bid Beorn farewell.

The next step of their journey was Mirkwood.

Thorin was terrified to go back through Mirkwood and so he had made some...arrangements at the beginning of his journey.

When they made it to the edge of the forest three people were waiting for them. Two elves and a dwarf.

Frodo and Sam's mouths fells open in delight when they spotted them. Baya cheered.

"KILI!" she cried rushing forward, the hobbit children right behind her. Kili's mouth fell open. "Baya, can you see me?"

"Yeah! I can see now!" cried Baya. Kili laughed loudly running to meet her and catching her in a huge hug.

"It's a miracle! Why? How? Oh save it for later. Oh it's so good to see you ," he teased squeezing her tightly. Frodo and Sam, suddenly shy, ducked behind Baya's skirts. Frodo peeped out from behind Baya's skirts and that was when Kili noticed him.

"Well who's this?" he asked crouching down so he was only a bit bigger than the hobbits. Frodo smiled a little coming out to stand more fully in the open.

"This is Frodo, my nephew and this-is-Sam," answered Baya grabbing Sam and wrestling him out into the open. Sam squeaked in fright and clung to Baya's leg.

"Oh come on Sam, be brave," Frodo said patting Sam's back. Slowly Sam released his grip on Baya's leg and turned to face Kili. Kili gave a little wave.

"Hello little one," he said gently. Baya could see in his eyes that he was already smitten with the young hobbits. Frodo beamed and held his arms up for Kili to pick him up. Kili scooped Frodo up and settled him on his hip. "Aren't you just the cutest thing!?"

"Lord Kili," said one of the elves. "We cannot linger, it is too dangerous here."

"Alright, alright. Hello uncle, nice to see you again, let's get moving," Kili called. With Frodo still on his hip he turned and began marching into the forest.

"You'd think I was chopped liver," muttered Thorin darkly as they entered the forest. Sam whimpered so Thorin picked him up. Sam snuggled underneath Thorin's chin.

"Oh don't worry, I know how much Kili adores you. He's just excited is all,"Baya replied easily. "He'll come around. Now what I want to know is how did you plan this? How did they know we were coming?"

"I arranged something with king Thranduil. Every week one dwarf from the company and two of his elves came to the edge of the forest and camped for the week. Then they'd switch. That way someone would be waiting for us no matter when we came."

"Well aren't you clever," laughed Baya.

"I just wanted to take every precaution."

With the elves guiding them through Mirkwood the trip went a lot smoother. They still got a little confused sometime and Baya grew pale and gaunt, as she did when not seeing sunlight for a long time, but it was still faster and easier traveling. The elves knew lots of different plants they could eat and where the best water was to drink. Soon they had reached Thranduil's palace.

This was a place Thorin especially did not want to stay and Baya respected that. They stopped for only a night to switch guards and restock their packs.

The next morning they set out.

With each step Thorin grew more and more excited. They were so close now, so close to their home. Everything he had worked for, hoped for, prayed for was coming true.

When they finally exited the forest they could see the mountain so close, a day or two walking journey Frodo and Sam gaped in awe, Baya covered her mouth tears welling up in her eyes, Thorin smiled softly.

"We're almost there," he murmured to his family. Almost there.

Then a pack of orcs sprinted out of the trees.

"Really?" groaned Thorin drawing his sword. Baya scooped up Frodo and Sam, holding them tightly. The two elves began releasing arrows.

"RUN!" cried Thorin. He watched as Baya turned and sprinted away, running as fast as she could. Then Thorin turned his attention back to the orcs.

He cut and stabbed, maimed and decapitated until there was only one orc left.

"Who are you working for!" he cried digging his heel into the orc's throat. The orc laughed cruelly.

"Why does it matter? We'll get the girl and rip her apart. We'll tear your children limb from limb. We'll crush your heart. There's nowhere you can go, nowhere you can bring them that's safe." The orc grinned. "Not even Erebor."

Thorin stabbed his blade through the orc's face.

They were sweaty, filthy, covered in black orc blood.

Thorin was livid.

When he finally caught up with Baya she couldn't get him to tell her what was wrong. He tried to hug her but she wrinkled her nose and said "not till you've washed up."

Thorin smiled a little, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I promise you, I will never let any harm come to you," he murmured against her skin.

"Yeah yeah now let's get to Dale, you're filthy and you stink."

Thorin thought that he had seen it all. He had fought every kind of evil, battled every kind of foe.

But never before had he tried to wrestle Samwise Gamgee into a boat.

Sam kicked and screamed, clawed and bit. At one point he almost tried to claw Thorin's eyes out.

"NO NO NO! NO BOATS!" screamed Sam pummeling Thorin's face with his little fists.

"Come on Sam-it's not that bad!" panted Thorin trying to calm Sam.

Sam was having none of that. He leaned forward and sank his teeth into Thorin's hand. Thorin cried out in pain and dropped Sam who promptly tried to make a run for it. Thorin snatched him up again and held him at arm's length while he thrashed.

"Baya! Help!" cried Thorin.

"Here, give him to Frodo!" replied Baya. Thorin raised a skeptical eyebrow but dropped Sam into Frodo's lap.

Sam instantly stilled. Frodo raised his arms and looped them around Sam's shoulders. Sam laid his head on Frodo's shoulder.

"Frodo I'm scared," murmured Sam.

"I know Sam, so am I, but we'll be alright."

Thorin watched on with an open mouth.

"How-"

"Frodo and Sam have a very strong bond, sometimes when Frodo was having a nightmare and I couldn't comfort I'd have to go borrow Sam from his parents for a night."

Thorin shook his head fondly. "Sounds a bit like Kili and Fili."

Baya scrutinized Frodo and Sam for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah I see it."

Thorin climbed into the boat and gave a hand to Baya who stepped in and settled next to Frodo and Sam. Next Kili climbed in. They bid goodbye to the elf guards and pushed off from the shore. Kili and Thorin rowed while Baya tried to keep the children content. Within a few hours they had reached Dale.

Dale looked much as it had before the dragon had come. Bustling with people, colorful and bright. Some people waved to Thorin as he passed. They eyed Baya suspiciously but said nothing to her. Baya walked, her head held high, while Frodo and Sam pressed their faces into her neck. They were scared of the city, so much different than the tiny markets of the Shire.

"Are we there yet?" Frodo whined softly. He and Sam were tired and sore.

"Almost there," Thorin replied.

The mountain loomed above them, they were approaching the front gates.

"Open the gates!" he heard a dwarf bellow, then the gates were opening.

"We're here," Thorin murmured wrapping an arm around Baya's shoulders. "We're home


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: Hi everyone, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had a huge writer's block and I hated writing this chapter. It had to be done though, and finally it's finished. So here you go, enjoy. **

**XXOXX Miss Audreybear**

They had only been in the mountain for about five minutes when there were shouts of "Baya!" and the company swarmed around them. They didn't even notice the hobbit children at first so caught up in hugging Baya, laughing with her, rejoicing in the fact that she could see. When they did noticed Frodo and Sam the company decided that they were the most adorable hobbits they had ever seen. They passed poor Sam and Frodo around, each dwarf demanding a turn to hold them. Thorin laughed as he watched Dwalin fuss over a panicking Sam.

"They've taken a shine to them already," Thorin remarked. Baya grinned.

"We haven't even made it to our rooms yet."

Indeed, Thorin had to break up the happy reunion to allow Baya, Frodo and Sam to get settled in their rooms. Thorin had been preparing Baya's living quarters for years. The living room walls were painted a light, airy yellow that gave the place an open, happy feel. There was a grand, ornate fireplace surrounded by plush armchairs. There was a beautiful coffee table in front of the fireplace with a beautiful set of tea cups resting on it. There was a small hallway that lead to a large bathroom. The bathroom was all white marble with a large stained glass skylight. The tub was deep and large enough to fit a dwarf the size of Dwalin. There were soaps and lotions, all lavender scented. Thorin had remembered Baya mentioning that lavender was her favorite scent.

There was also an adjoined kitchen. It was large and open. A large mahogany table stood in the center of the room covered in a yellow checkered cloth. There were pots and pans, beautiful china plates and a large stove.

Baya's bedroom was painted lavender. The mattress was of the finest make but there were no sheets. Thorin had assumed Baya would want to put her own sheets on the bed. She had a lovely bedside table. On the bedside table was a new silver brush and a diamond necklace.

There were several guest rooms connected to Baya's living room. They had been intended for the members of the company. One would be renovated for Frodo and Sam.

A long hallway that connected to the living room lead to Thorin's chambers.

When Baya saw her room her eyes welled up with tears.

"It's beautiful," she breathed gazing around. The pale light of the sunset streamed in through the windows giving the place a homey feel. Thorin kissed the top of her head and murmured, "I'm glad you like it."

"What would you have done if I had said no?" Baya asked.

Thorin shrugged. "Burned it?"

Baya frowned.

Thorin left Baya to get herself and the boys settled. After unpacking their things, making the beds and throwing the dirty clothes into a hamper to wash later Baya decided that the boys needed a bath. She filed the tub up with warm water and settled the boys into it, then she went to find something for them to wear. There were drawers upon drawers of clothes for her but nothing for the boys. In the end she got two plain white nightgowns and rolled the sleeves up.

When she got Frodo and Sam out of the tub the water was brown. The second their feet hit the floor Frodo and Sam dashed away, squealing and naked as the day they were born while Baya chased after them. They through the door open and darted down the hall, Baya giving chase.

"Boys! Come back!" yelled Baya. Frodo and Sam simply giggled and kept running. They dashed around the corner and ran right into Dwalin. Dwalin raised an eyebrow and grabbed them by the arms. Baya came around the corner, puffing.

"I do believe these are yours," Dwalin remarked dryly. Baya laughed nervously and grabbed Frodo and Sam.

"Yeah sorry about that."

Dwalin huffed.

Baya got the boys back to their room and wrestled them into the nightgowns. After a few goodnight stories and a glass of water each Baya managed to get the boys into bed. She then got into the tub herself. She soaked for a nice long time in the clean, sweet smelling water and climbed out feeling like a civilized person again. She changed into a clean nightgown and climbed under her fingers traced the embroidered daisies that Ori had stitched long ago. She breathed in the deep, cool smell of the mountain and with a smile on his face, fell asleep.

The next morning Baya was woken by the boys late in the morning. They had all been exhausted by the trip and had treasured the hours of peaceful sleep on comfortable beds. The morning had come though, and the boys were ready to explore their new home. Fili had dropped by sometime earlier and left two small sets of boy clothes. There were thick brown pants and warm shirts of soft fabric. Over the shirts went thick woolen sweater and then fur vests. It was cold in the mountain and though it didn't look quite hobbitish it would keep the boys warm. Baya picked from her closet a warm red dress with a knitted white sweater. Atop the sweater she also donned a fur vest. She brushed her curls, the ones on her head and on her feet and cleaned her teeth.

The boys were waiting impatiently by the door. Frodo looked rather fetching in his blue sweater and Baya decided to get more green for Sam for it made his eyes shine. She took each one of them by the hand and lead them outside.

Baya remembered quite well how to get to the main dining room and that was where she planned to go first. The main dining room was a large room with a kitchen and a living room area. It was where the company spent most of their time when they weren't working. Sure enough everyone was there when they entered. Everyone stood when they entered. The greetings the night before had been rather rushed by Baya's need to get clean and settled so now the real 'welcome back' could begin. Baya was passed from dwarf to dwarf, each one trying to squeeze the life out of her and ask her a thousand questions at the same time. Frodo and Sam, terrified by the rambunctious dwarves, rushed to Thorin, clinging to his leg.

Fili's young son, Tharin and peered with interest at the two hobbit boys. He had never seen anything like a hobbit and rarely met new children. He was excited to get to know the two boys, as soon as they stopped hiding behind his great uncle.

When Baya was finally released she beckoned Frodo and Sam over. Frodo rushed over to her with an excited grin and Sam followed behind, a little more timid. The dwarves watched with eager fascination as the hobbits hid behind Baya's skirt.

"This is my nephew Frodo, and Sam, his best friend," Baya said smiling at Frodo and Sam.

"Hello," said Frodo sweetly. Sam waved shyly.

Tharin grinned at the boys.

"Hello," he said with a smile. "I'm Tharin, nice to meet you."

Within minutes the three boys were happily chatting with each other. Baya watched them with a smile on her face.

Soon the dwarves dragged Baya over to the couch and made her recount everything. Thorin told of the first part of their journey because

Baya hadn't been able to see at the time and had relied solely on hearing. Baya told about Rivendell, the mysterious figure, the magical

pond and the orc attacks. The dwarves were equal parts horrified and outraged to discover that their hobbit had been in such danger. There was a

good amount of angry murmuring and dark looks. Kili, already very attached to Sam and Frodo, yanked them into his arms and squeezed them

tightly.

Watching them, Thorin felt his heart swell. Their loyalty was unwavering and he knew, that they would not let anything happen to his family.


End file.
